


Uninvited

by la_faye_tte



Series: The world has changed [a series of Ted/Paul fics] [2]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, Moving On, Multi, Post-breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_faye_tte/pseuds/la_faye_tte
Summary: A TGWDLM scene ("The Office") rewrite where Ted and Paul are exes. May or may not follow "Hurt Me Once."
Relationships: Paul Matthew/Ted, Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins(implied), Ted/Paul Matthews
Series: The world has changed [a series of Ted/Paul fics] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544002
Kudos: 36





	Uninvited

Coming back to the office the afterwards spelled awkwardness and tension. Not to mention, being in the same department made matters much worse. It wasn't as if there was much else they could do, work has to go on. Not even a couple of months later could anyone really say that there was nothing in the air ever since that night. It wasn't as if anyone expected the relationship to end in a happily ever after (well, except Charlotte that is) but it was easy to assume that it ended messy and far from pretty. But things never go quite as expected. The two made it clear they’ve moved on by now, and whether the entire office can tell that only one of them is telling the truth and has truly moved on, they decided not to bring it up. Everyone plays along and goes with the act, to humor the liar.

“Hey, you going to Beanies?” Ted came up by Paul’s side. It felt familiar and yet the tension that was there is different now. 

“Yeah.” Paul stopped in his tracks and sucked in a breath of annoyance. He did not want to deal with this right now.

“You didn’t invite me.” Of course not. Why would he? _You know perfectly damn well why not, Ted._ Things aren't the way they used to be last year.

“Sorry, Ted. Do you wanna come?” _Civil._ Paul can do civil. He was through with this.

“No, no no no... I don’t wanna show you up. Y’know what I mean?” Ted clicks his tongue as he pretended this was fine with him. That Paul, going to Beanies alone, to see that barista again was totally fine with him.

“What do you mean?”

“Paul, come on. I know why you walk that extra block instead of just going to Starbucks across the street.”

“I don’t wanna give my money to some corporate chain.”

“Uh huh,” Ted taunts him with sarcasm. “You sure it doesn’t have anything to do with that cute lil’ barista over there, huh?” He knew about Paul’s new crush even if Paul didn’t exactly talk about her around him. Some of their co-workers are just chatterboxes who can’t be subtle or sensitive enough. 

“That’s not the reason.”

“Yeah, the ‘Latte Hottay’ as she’s known throughout the land. Right?” Ted follows up with a Borat impression that Paul refuses to react to. Because God forbid Paul to show any sign he’s still attached, right? Besides, he’s over Ted now. He’s not rushing to get with Emma yet, but he held a bit of hope that he’ll do better with her, that she’ll be better.

“Alright. Bye Ted.” Paul walks away, not wanting to stay and chat for longer.

“Hey! Get me a chai iced tea eh!?” Ted called out, as a somewhat last-ditch effort. It’s not like he cares right? Paul was probably out of earshot already with how quickly he wanted to get out of the situation. It’s _fine._ He lets Paul leave without him. Things have changed drastically after all. Paul has _moved on._ Ted has to live with that. Because Ted can’t admit that he’s the one who’s been lying about moving on.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I actually like both ships so please don't think this is me pitting the ships against each other.


End file.
